


Shadowhunters

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shadowhunter's AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: On their shared birthday, James Rogers and Kitana Morse discover a surprise concerning their lives. The teenagers are not who they think they are-- they are in fact human-angel hybrids, called Shadowhunters, who hunt demons. After their mothers are kidnapped, James and Kitana are thrust into the world of demon-hunting. The two rely on the mysterious Shadowhunters, along with their long thought dead "fathers", to help navigate the dark world and save their mothers from the demons who kidnapped them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iiconic_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconic_fangirl/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is inspired by the Shadowhunters TV show. The relationships shall be added in the future, probably some by next chapter. Others will take a little while because I don't want to spoil anything. James Rogers is from the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow animated movie while Kitana Morse is purely an OC.

James Rogers entered the art university, holding a file of some stuff he had drawn. He sighed quietly.

“Please like it” He whispered under his breath. James walked on and entered the office, looking around. A woman with white hair with a grey stripe in the middle stood up to shake his hand.

“Hi,” James said.

“Hello Mr. Rogers.” James looked around nervously.

“Don’t be nervous.” James just nodded.

“Show me what you got,” the woman said. James nodded and handed over his folder. The woman looked through it, “If I’m gonna be honest, it’s the best art I’ve seen all day”

“Really?” James asked.

“Yes, I’m very impressed, mostly with this one” she pointed at a symbol, that resembled a v with two extra lines crossing together.

“My friend Kitana drew that actually.” The woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you know why she chose that design?" the woman asked.

“No, it just happened, I grabbed it by mistake.” The woman nodded. "Where is your friend right now?"

”Probably hoping I get in here”

"Does she draw a lot?"

“To my memory, since she was two”

"Why doesn't she apply?"

“Because I’m apparently the better artist”

"Call her up.”

“Really?”

"Yes. Tell her I am interested in a piece of hers."

“Trying to make her sabotage my meeting?” James joked. The woman smiled. "No."

James smiled, “I’ll tell her later”

The woman nodded. "And give her my number, I would like to meet her and see what else she has drawn." James nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

“Syndel,” The woman said. James began to laugh. Syndel raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something funny?"

“Nothing, Nothing.”

“Okay…”

James later left the university, feeling like something was off. He pulled out his phone and texted Kitana, and their friends Torrun, Lacey, and Lucian.

 **James:** _Hey, meet me at our cafe?_

Everyone sent back messages of _okay_.

James looked up to see a blood-red haired girl, crouching near the sewage drain, seemingly meditating. He frowned. Nobody else noticed her so James shook his head to clear it. She got up and bumped shoulders with him.

“Hey, watch it” James yelled. The girl froze, now that she was closer, James could see tattoos of various symbols lining her body. James frowned, studying them.

“You can see me?” She asked.

"Yeah," James said, "Why wouldn't I?"

“That’s impossible, a Shadowhunter hasn’t been born in 18 years” She muttered to herself. James frowned. "A what?" The girl glanced at him.

“How old are you?”

“Turned 18 today” James said. The girl froze.

“This is not happening.”

“What is not happening?” The girl grabbed his wrist, pulled out a wand looking thing, and burned the same symbol Kitana had drawn into the inside his wrist.

"Ow!" James exclaimed before frowning, "Wait...My friend draws that symbol all the time.”

“This’ll protect you, if you’re smart, you’ll be at the Pandemonium night club, tonight, bring this friend, I’ll explain everything I can.” James nodded. The girl traced over a tattoo on her collarbone with the wand and disappeared. James shook his head, confused, but continued on to the cafe. He sat down and ordered some coffee, brushing the tattoo.

“What’s that?” A voice next to him said.

“Was feeling risky,” James lied, “Got a tattoo of that thing you’re always drawing” he said as Kitana Morse sat down. Kitana frowned at him, her greenish-blue eyes curious.

“Looks almost burned into your skin” James just shrugged.

“What did they do, tattoo you with a lighter?” Lacey joked. James rolled his eyes.

“Yes Lacey, they burned a tattoo into my skin” Lacey smirked.

“Anyways I was think since we’re all 18 now, that we go to the Pandemonium and have a lot of drinks”

“Sounds good,” Lucian said.

“Except we’re eighteen, not twenty one”

“Don’t be a party pooper.” James stuck his tongue out

“So is tonight good?”

“Yeah”

“Good.” James smiled, missing Torrun’s small smile at him.

“See you all tonight,” James said.

‘ _And the weird girl with the red hair, hopefully_ ’ he thought. James then cleared his throat slightly and looked at Kitana.

“What?”

“The art school admissions lady told me to tell you to call her.”

“Why?”

“She saw one of these that you drew,” James tapped the symbol on his wrist, “I accidentally grabbed it.”

“So she wants to meet me?”

“Yeah. That was the one that stuck out to her.”

“I hope it ruin your chances of getting in”

“Why?”

“Dude, I’m joking, you obviously liked it enough to get a fucking tattoo of it”

“Okay…”

“Why are you being weird?”

“I’m not acting weird!”

“Yes you are”

“How am I acting weird?”

“You’ve been slouching, you can’t stop looking at that thing,”

“I’m fine!”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m just worried about my mom, it’s always been just us”

“Oh...”

“And now I’m legally an adult”

“And...?” Lucian asked.

“Meaning I’ll move out and she’ll be by herself”

“Don’t worry,” Torunn said sympathetically. James smiled at her.

“Look on the bright side, our moms can always hang out,” Kitana said. James laughed

“It’s so weird you two were born on the same day,” Torunn commented.

“Yeah, you’re like twins” Lacey added. James and Kitana shrugged.

Meanwhile, the red-haired girl was boxing in a training ring. She punched her opponent a few times. Her trainer sighed but smiled at the red head.

”Jer, if I’m being rough, just tell me”

“You’re not.”

“I’ve been massively distracted”

“Why?”

“I think I found another Shadowhunter”

“Really? None have been born in eighteen years.”

“Exactly, he said he was eighteen”

“Only one?”

“Think so” Jer frowned.

“He uh, he said his friend drew this” She pointed to the symbol on her shoulder

Jer’s eyes widened. “Really?” She nodded. Jeremiah looked off into the distance.

“Hey, Skarlet. Liu called a team meeting”

Skarlet nodded. She patted Jeremiah’s shoulder and walked out. Jeremiah considered contacting the angels. Maybe...maybe they could help. After all, if who Skarlet was talking about was who he thought it was...Yeah, they needed help. Jeremiah headed to his room. Skarlet headed to her brother.

“What’s up?” She asked Liu.

“Another mundane was murdered”

“Another? Why are the demons going after them?”

“No idea” Skarlet frowned.

“We need to stop this.” Skarlet nodded. She bit her lip, thinking.

“Maybe they’ll be at the Pandemonium“

“We should check it out.” Skarlet nodded and Liu did too.

“Let’s grab Roxy and Teddy”

“Got it.” Skarlet smiled at him. Liu smiled back. They went to find their friends. Teddy and Roxy were looking over weapons.

“So, we’re going out?” Roxy said

“Yeah.”

“Yay!” Roxy yelled. Liu rolled his eyes.

“Take Roxy, demons love blondes. Maybe they’ll finally kill her” Sin said, walking by. Roxy stuck her tongue out.

“Maybe we’ll find more Shadowhunters” Skarlet said. Roxy made a face. 

“Roxy” Skarlet said. Roxy looked at her.

“What?” Roxy asked.

“Don’t be stupid this time”

“I won’t!” Teddy gave her a look. Roxy sighed. Teddy said “I’m getting approval for the mission” Skarlet grabbed his wrist.

“Teddy, don’t be a grandma, we don’t need permission” Teddy sighed. Skarlet winked at him. They headed to grab some weapons. Teddy grabbed his sword. Skarlet smirked and grabbed her sais. Liu looked over the weapons.

“Just grab one!” Skarlet shouted.

“Jesus Skarlet” Skarlet rolled her eyes. Liu sighed and grabbed a sword. Skarlet smirked. They headed off.

Meanwhile Kitana and James were outside of Pandemonium. Kitana looked around. James was looking for the red-haired girl

“She said she’d be here,” he muttered, half to himself.

“What?” James shook his head and looked around. He saw the girl, wearing all black leather. James frowned and nudged Kitana. “You see that girl?” He whispered.

“Yeah, she looks like CL”

“...You’re weird” When Kitana turned back around, the girl wrapped an arm around James and led him inside. James scowled.

“You’re built, let’s go inside”

“But my friend...”

“If she drew this (she tapped James’ wrist) she’ll see me, and more likely will follow you”

“She saw you,” James said

“Good, it means she’ll follow us” James glanced behind him. Kitana was glaring at him. She started towards him. A boy bumped shoulders with her.

“Watch It,” Kitana snapped. He froze.

“You can see me?” He asked.

“That’s kinda the reason why I’m yelling at you”

“You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

“Excuse me?” The boy scowled and grabbed her wrist. “Come with me.”

“No!” The boy didn’t listen and started towards James and the girl.

“Skar, I found another one,” the boy said to the girl

“This the friend?” James nodded. “Hey ‘Tana.”

“Who are these people?” James shrugged. Liu went to stand by Skarlet. “Whose kid do you think is who's?” He asked.

“I have no idea” Liu nodded.

“WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!” Kitana yelled. Liu exchanged a look with Skarlet.

“We’re Shadowhunters.”

“You are what now?”

“Shadowhunters” Liu said

“Which are...?”

“Half-angels, born to kill demons.”

“Right,” Kitana said, unimpressed.

“You think we’re insane?”

“Not crazy...just on drugs.”

“We are not on drugs”

“Uh huh. Sure,” Kitana said sarcastically. Skarlet grabbed her hand and burned the same symbol into it, just above the elbow.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“Now am I crazy?”

“What the fuck does this symbol mean?” Kitana demanded.

“Angelic Power, and it’s called a rune”

“You two are half angel,” Liu said.

“The fuck?”

“He told me you draw this,” Skarlet nodded at the crossed V symbol, “Why do you draw it?”

“It's been in my head for years”

“Did you ever wonder why?”

“Sometimes”

“Does anyone know you draw it?”

“Pretty much anyone who’s talked to me”

James chuckled.

“She never even had to write her name on papers at school,” he recalled.

“Shut up James” James snickered. “And the Art School admissions lady.” Liu and Skarlet smirked at each other

“Ugh. Forgot to call her,” Kitana muttered

“I’m sure you’ll see her soon”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, we’re on drugs after all” Kitana scowled. Skarlet smirked. Kitana glared at her. Skarlet chuckled. Liu looked around. Teddy gestured at him towards two men in suits before walking away. Liu nodded slightly.

”Be right back” Skarlet nodded.

“Stay here” James scowled. Skarlet followed Liu off. A young man with various tattoos has well noticed the men as well and walked towards them. James frowned, nudging Kitana.

“Circle members are not allowed in my nephews club” he said The men stared at him.

“We’re not doing anything wrong”

“You are still not allowed here.” The men just smirked. The man began to choke one.

“Leave. Now.”

“We’ve endured worse”

“Leave.” He dropped the mam, and pointed to the exit. The man glared at him.

“Get. Out” he snarled. The men stalked off. James and Kitana frowned as a brunette girl walked up to the man. The two conversed. James watched them. He nudged Kitana.

“Wonder what that’s about,” he muttered.

“I have a feeling we’ll find out soon.”

“Okay...” James looked around, sighing.He starting following Skarlet. Kitana followed. James watched as Skarlet ducked through some curtains. He snuck in. Kitana followed quietly. They saw a blond girl dancing on a table

“She’s kinda hot,” Kitana muttered. James snorted. Kitana smirked. Liu Kang walked up to a woman by the bar. He smiled at her.

"So what's the mundane blood for?" The woman looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

“Cut the crap.” Liu unsheathed a glowing sword. Kitana watched, her eyes wide.

"Watch out!" The woman looked up. Kitana darted forward. Skarlet held her back

“Trust my brother on this,” she said.

"He's gonna kill someone!'

“It’s fine.” Kitana punched her. Skarlet sighed. Kitana ran to Liu

“Stop!” She cried.

"She's not human!'

“What?” Liu just shook his head. The blond girl pulled out a whip

“Listen, they aren’t humans. They are demons,” Liu said in a low voice.

Kitana stared at him.

"We're Shadowhunters"

"Yeah...you said that earlier."

"Do you believe me now?"

“I…” Liu raised an eyebrow. James stabbed a demon.

"James!" Kitana exclaimed.

"Please tell me that was a demon?"

"It was," Skarlet said.

"Good!' One of the demons approached Kitana. Liu rushed at the demon. He stabbed it in the throat. The demon convulsed. It died.

"What the actual fuck?" Kitana asked.

"Who's this?"

"You two need to get out of here," Skarlet said to James and Kitana.

"Don't even need to tell me!” Kitana left. James followed after her. They headed straight to their respective houses.

“Mom!” Kitana cried. Bobbi looked up.

"You're home early."

"Mom, you're not gonna believe this-"

“Believe what?”

"Demons and angels exist" Bobbi stared at her for a long moment.

“Mom?”

“I know.”

"What're you talking about?"

"There's a lot you don't know yet."

"What?" Before Bobbi could answer, Kaya appeared.

"Natasha's on her way" Bobbi nodded.

"Mom, what is going on?" Kitana demanded.

"I'm sending you both to Mack"

"Mom, what is going on. Demons? Angels? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Mack'll explain everything" Kaya looked out the window and swore.

"They have to leave"

"Mom..." Kitana began to say.

Bobbi shoved two wand like objects into Kitana's hand.

"Go straight to Mack. Don't trust anyone but him and James."

"Mom"

"Angels and demons do exist. You are half angel," Bobbi said quickly and quietly.

"My brain is literally gonna explode" Bobbi unhooked the necklace she wore. She put it on Kitana

"This will keep you safe," she said.

"Mom, don't!"

"Kitana, listen to me right now. You are in danger, stick with Mack and James." Kaya made a portal.

"Why am I in danger? What is going on?"

"If you seen a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, ask about your mother" Kaya said. Kitana pointed at Bobbi.

"But she's my mom." Bobbi eyed Kaya

"Just ask him," Kaya said.

"Tell me why first!"

"Kitana we have to go" Kitana sighed. She stepped through the portal. Kaya looked at Bobbi.

"You did the right thing"

“Did I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please review and leave your guesses for who is who from Shadowhunters in the review. The story will divert from the series in the next chapter, but the main idea will stay the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the shocking truth about their origins, James and Kitana are thrust into a world they never knew existed in a race to save their mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. I promise I didn't forget about this story, but school had me really busy. This chapter is slightly darker, with references to some...bad things happening. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Marvel character, only the OCs. 
> 
> Trigger warning for mentioned rape, both past and possible present.

James looked around, he was standing outside of the police station. Kitana had gone in. He had noticed she was wearing her mother’s necklace.

‘ _ What the hell is going on? _ ’ He thought. Kitana had been incredibly freaked out. James was freaked too, and he was confused. He ran his hand over the wand thing, it reminded him of what the girl had used. He ran it over the rune and the rune burned again. James sighed and looked around. Something snarled, causing James to look up. He automatically took a step back, it was a demon. The demon rushed at him and bit him on the arm. James let out a cry of pain. The demon growled at him. James felt sick and he stumbled back. He heard a yell and a screech as the demon turned into dust. James looked up. He saw a muscular blond man holding a glowing sword.

“Who are you?” James asked.

“Steve Rogers” the man said as he inspected James’ bite. James winced slightly. He began feeling dizzy.

“Crap,” Steve muttered.

“Still with the PG language Steve?” Steve looked up. A woman with black hair and green eyes stared at him.

“I’m surprised you aren’t angrier, considering what we learned,” Steve replied.

“Believe me I’m pissed” she muttered. Kitana ran out at that moment. She was visibly crying. She froze when she saw James.   

“James!” She started towards James but the woman stopped her. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Kitana demanded, “Get the fuck out of my way!”

“Your friend was bitten by a demon”

“You...You know about demons?”

“We’re angels.”

“...That explains why you’re so pretty.” The woman laughed.

“Your mother said the exact same thing the first time we met,” she said fondly.

“What?”

“Jade, if memory serves me correctly, Bobbi called you hot,” Steve said. 

“She called me pretty, I called her hot,” Jade corrected. James let out a small groan, catching all their attentions. 

“He’s dying,” Steve said.

“There  is one way to save him,” Jade said.

“Fine Jade, do it.” Jade nodded and grabbed Kitana’s wrist. 

“Do you trust me?”

“No! I don’t even know you!”

“If you don’t do this, he’ll die!”

“Do what?”

“Trust me, please” Kitana stared at the woman. There was something about her green eyes, soft and pleading, that made Kitana want to trust her. Kitana nodded. 

“Come with me,” Jade said softly. She dragged Kitana to James.

“You said he’s dying…I can’t let him die. His mom would kill me…hell,  _ my _ mom would kill me,” Kitana said nervously. 

"Natasha always had a violent streak" Jade pulled out a wand-like thing, not unlike the two Bobbi had given Kitana.

"This is called a stele" Jade said. 

“What’s it used for?” 

“To create and power runes.”

“Like this one?” Kitana tapped the rune Skarlet had draw on her arm.

“Exactly.”

“You’re an angel...my mom said I’m half angel and I know she’s human...do you know who my dad is.” Jade froze. Kitana stared at her, her eyes questioning. 

“Hello? Son dying over here"

“I’ll explain later,” Jade muttered. Kitana nodded and Jade offered her hand. Kitana grabbed it. Jade looked over Kitana and nodded to herself. Steve placed James’ hand on Kitana’s. Jade looked at Steve, who nodded. He began speaking in a different language while Jade watched the kids. A blue glow appeared around their hands and wrapped around them.

“Holy shit!” Jade smiled slightly. Eventually the light died down. A new rune appeared on Kitana's stomach and James' neck.

“What are these?” Kitana asked. 

"Parabatai"

“Whata whata?”

"It means that you and James are linked, your health, your souls"

“Uhm no offense but James and I are just friends…”

"Parabatai are forbidden from having any romantic relationship"

“Oh. Good. Because he’s like my brother.” Jade laughed.

“So...do you know my father,” Kitana asked. Jade looked down.

“Do you?” Kitana repeated. Jade swallowed. 

“Just tell her!” Steve shouted.

“Kitana you don’t have a father”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I’m your other mother”

“What?” Kitana fainted. Jade caught her. 

“Shit.”

“We should get them to the Shadowhunters,” Steve muttered. Jade nodded and the two headed off. 

* * *

 

**_Later_ **

James woke with a start punching a girl standing over him. 

“Fuck!” The girl swore. 

"Sorry" James said, “But...who are you ?”

“Danielle Jones-Cage.”

“Where’s Kitana?”

"Sleeping" Danielle pointed to another bed. James looked. Kitana was sleeping with a woman watching over her. James got up and went to Kitana. 

“She gonna be okay?” He asked. The woman looked at him. 

“She’ll be fine.”

“Who are you?” James asked softly. 

“Jade Okaia.”

“Why have you taken such an interest in my friend?”

“She’s my daughter.” James stared at her. “What? How?”

“I had sex with her Mom,” Jade deadpanned. 

“Way too much information”

“You asked.”

“Not what I wanted”

“Angels don’t reproduce the same way humans do.”

“I figured”

“So how do angels reproduce?” Kitana asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Jade turned to look at her. 

“You’re up,” She said in surprise.

“Yeah.”

“So. Angel reproduction,” James said.

"Explain it" Kitana added

"Angels are divine creatures. They... _ we _ ...have abilities that humans do not."

“Figures, seeing how Kitana has no biological father.”

“And again,” Kitana asked, “How exactly did that happen....and I swear, if you say that the two of you did...it…”

“They did” James deadpanned

“Ew,” Kitana muttered.

“I know”

"With angels, it really depends on who it is being...intimate," Jade said.

“Please stop”

“I thought you did you wanted to know how it happened!”

“NOT LIKE THAT!”

“I WASN’T GOING TO GO INTO DETAIL!”

“You kinda did”

“Do you want to know how angels reproduce or not?”

“I regret asking that”

“So with angels, if the angel is with a human of the opposite gender, they reproduce like humans do.”

“Good to know.”

“But when the angel and human are the same gender, things are different.” Kitana and James looked at her. 

“Let’s just say that we have help.”

“Like magic?”

“Yeah.”

“Weird.”

“Not really.”

“Do you have this?” James pointed to the rune on his wrist.

“All angels have an Angelic Rune.”

“So where’s yours?” Jade flushed at that.

“What?”

“It’s on my uh…”

“It’s on her boobs,” Steve deadpanned.

“I did not need to know that,” Kitana muttered. Jade snorted.

“You should’ve seen Bobbi’s reaction when she found out,” Steve snickered.

“Shut up Rogers.”

“Do I want to know how my mom reacted?” Kitana asked. 

“They had sex,” Steve said.

“STEVE.”

“What? You two were very loud about it.”

Jade glared at him and turned around to see that Liu Kang and Skarlet had been standing behind them the entire time, both with expressions of WTF.

“Seriously, Okaia. Your Rune’s on your boobs? Whose idea was that?” Skarlet asked. 

“Mine. I was seventeen!”

“And what reason did you have for putting it...there.”

“Why did Roxy put her Runes on her inner thighs?” Skarlet shrugged. 

“She’s insane?” Skarlet suggested. Jade laughed. Liu cleared his throat. 

“Can we move on?” He asked. 

“Do you have any update on those fucking demons who took my...” Jade trailed off.

“Wife?” Skarlet finished.

“Wait, you guys are married?!” Kitana said. Jade looked at her. 

“Yes.”

“Why was I not told?!”

“You weren’t supposed to know about this.”

“Why not?”

“Listen. I broke all the rules, being with your mother. Angel-human relationships are pretty much forbidden. Parenting a child with a human is also pretty much forbidden, and dangerous for the human. Marrying a human had never happened before, and was forbidden.”

“You broke all the rules.” Jade nodded.

“You said it was forbidden...so why weren’t you punished or whatever?” Jade looked at her. 

“My mother is Queen of Angels.”

“So…?” Kitana was confused.

“I allowed her to continue her relationship, even though it was forbidden,” a woman with white hair and a grey stripe down the middle said, walking in. James pointed at her. 

“Wait a fucking minute!”

“Hello James.”

“What is going on?!”

“This is my mom, Syndel,” Jade said.

“She’s the fucking Art School Admissions Lady!”

“What?” James turned to Kitana.

“The art school lady, the one who wanted you to call her, that’s her,” James pointed at Syndel.

“Wait, you’re her mother,” James pointed at Jade, “Which makes you Kitana’s grandmother?”

“Yes.” James fainted. Kitana grimaced, rubbing a hand over her forehead 

“I think my brain is going to explode.” Jade placed her hands on Kitana’s shoulders. Kitana sat back on the bed.

“Take a deep breath,” Jade commanded. Kitana tried to no avail.

“Deep breaths,” Jade murmured, brushing her hands over Kitana’s hair, “Deep breaths.” Kitana took a few deep but shaky breaths. She began calming down.

“Good girl,” Jade murmured, automatically pressing a kiss to her forehead. A girl with dark red hair walked in and hugged Steve. 

“So these are the kids?” She asked. 

“Our kids.”

“Okay...Well I have an update.”

“Tell us,” Steve smiled.

“We got a message from...you know who. He said that we either give him the Mortal Cup or there will be hell to pay.” Jade growled. 

“What exactly did the message say?” She demanded. 

"I would tell you but Betsy wants this place to stay intact.”

“Tell. Me.”

“Nope.” Jade grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. “I swear to God, Sin. If you don’t tell me what was said on that message...” Sin's hand lit itself on fire and she growled "Don't. Touch. Me" 

“He threatened to kill Natasha and keep Bobbi for his own personal...needs,” an Asian boy said, walking in. Jade went to pick up a vase to throw it but Steve grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“That bastard wants to rape my wife, Steve,” Jade snarled.

"And you don't need to destroy this place.”

“He wants to keep her as a fucking sex slave!” Jade all but yelled. 

“Jade calm down!” Syndel yelled. 

“No!”

"Stop screaming!" Sin yelled and a mirror broke as she yelled it. 

“All if you shut up! You’re scaring the kids!” A woman with purple hair said.

“Thanks Mom.” The adults looked at the other kids. Kitana was sitting next to James, who was still passed out, half curled into his side. Sin was practicing magic. Jade’s hands tightened into fists before she walked out. 

“Bitchy much?” Sin said.

“Sin,” Syndel sighed, “You know how...protective Jade gets. Give her a break.”

“Well she shouldn’t take her anger out on Sin” A brunette boy said.

“Who are you?” Kitana asked.

“Peter Parker.” A loud crash from outside the room made everyone jump. 

“And Jade’s breaking stuff.”

“Does this...happen a lot?” Kitana asked. 

“Ten times a month” “Yes” Sin and Peter said at the same time. 

“It didn’t used to happen,” Syndel said softly.

“What do you mean by that?” Kitana asked. Syndel looked at her granddaughter.

“Shortly before you were born, Jade and Steve were forced to leave Bobbi and Natasha.”

“Why?”

“Because their relationship was forbidden.”

“For being an angel and human or lesbians?” Syndel chuckled.

“Supposedly only the first but rumors are that it was for both.”

“That’s mildly homophobic,” Kitana said. Syndel laughed.

“You have to understand, though, that Jade is a princess. And as such, is expected to produce an heir.” Kitana nodded. 

“So what is Kitana, chopped liver?” James asked, sitting up. Syndel smiled slightly. 

"No, but the Angel High Court does not recognize her as an heir."

“Fuck that” James said.    
“I am working on getting them to recognize that Kitana is a viable heir.”

“Good,” James said while Kitana said nothing. James patted her shoulder. Kitana smiled. Jade walked back in.

“Done destroying stuff?”

"Can I kill Slade?"

“No!”

“Why not?!”

“We don’t kill!”

“I do!”

“You’ve killed?” Kitana asked, her voice raising an octave. Jade looked at her. 

“Yes” She deadpanned.

"Who did you kill?" Kitana asked.

“...To be fair. The only person I ever killed a) raped by brother and b) tried to kill Bobbi.”

“True.”

“Now, let me kill Slade.”

“No,” Steve said calmly. Jade grabbed a vase and chucked it at Steve’s head. Sin caught it. 

“If you don’t calm down, we aren’t taking you with us,” She threatened. Jade marched forward, grabbing Sin by the throat. 

“That bastard has my  _ wife _ , you sure as hell are not leaving me here,” she said dangerously.

“Jade Rekio Okaia-Morse. Calm the hell down this instant! You are scaring your daughter!” Syndel scolded.

“And pissing off Sin,” Peter added. Jade’s hands curled into fists.

“You don’t understand,” She seethed.

“What it’s like to have the Circle to have someone you care about?! Or did you forget who killed  _ my _ mother” Sin yelled.

“He raped her before!” Jade all but shouted. 

“If anyone needs a margarita, I’m making some” Skarlet said, running out.

“What do you mean ‘he raped her before’?” Steve demanded. 

“Exactly what I said,” Jade said shortly.

“Jade, if you don’t calm down, I’m taking away your powers” ”Mom-“ “Screaming at the kids, yelling at Steve, threatening Sinthia!” “I promised Bobbi I would always protect her! That that bastard would never hurt her again! And I have failed at that.” “So screaming at me is gonna get her back?” Jade’s shoulders slumped.  

“I just...no.”

“Apologize to everyone. Now.”

“Sorry,” Jade muttered.

“Fuck off,” Sin snarled and walked out. Kitana raised her hand. 

“Um...not to change the subject but you said you’d take her powers...what powers to angels have?” Jade looked at her. She offered her hand to Kitana. “Do you trust me?”

“Are you gonna start screaming again?”

“No. Not at you.”

“Hey guys, we may have found a lead” Jade’s head snapped up. 

“The Barton and Maximoff families have ties to the Slade family.”

“What ties?” Jade demanded.

“Not good, 45 years ago Carter Slade murdered Fly Barton’s then lover Aimria Othea and stole a sapphire necklace that had been a gift. Fly has hated  _ all _ Shadowhunters ever since”

“And this is supposed to help how?”

“I have the necklace mentioned.”

“So…?”

“We can make a trade, Fly gets his necklace, he tells us where he last tracked down Carter”

“And I can get my wife back?” Jade said. 

“Assuming Carter knows where Hamilton is, yes”

“Good. Because once I get Bobbi back, fuck the rules.”

“Jade-“ Syndel began. 

“No. Mom. I have been married to Bobbi for twenty years, but only spent two of those with her because of the fucking rules.”

“Jade, you know why the rules are in place,” Syndel said gently, “To protect angels who fall for humans. So they aren’t heartbroken when the human dies.”

“Fuck that!” Jade said, “If the rules are that important, strip me of my powers when we get Bobbi back. Because I am not living without her.”

“Jade, calm down.”

“I am calm. I’m just saying. I am not living without my wife.” Syndel sighed. 

“More than likely Fly’ll send someone else to meet with us”

“Fine. Whatever. Can we just contact them already?”

“Already doing it.”

“Good.”

“But you are only allowed to come along if you stay calm,” Syndel warned Jade.

“Fine,” Jade grumbled.

“Good,” Syndel said, satisfied. Jade sat down, her arms crossed unhappily.

“25 year old angel, acts like a two year old” Steve muttered.

“Fuck off, Rogers!” Jade snapped. 

“Dammit, Jade! Don’t you think I’m angry too!” Jade was silent.  

“It’ll be okay,” Sin hugged Steve. 

“Jade, I get it. I get why you’re angry,” Steve said gently.

“You don’t get it,” Jade said moodily.

“Try me.”

“Natasha isn’t in the clutches of a person who hurt her before!” Sin reached over and slapped her across the face.

“I deserved that” Jade mumbled. 

“Now. What would Bobbi say if she was here?” 

“That I’m acting insane.”

“And what would she tell you to do?” Jade sighed. She shook her head fondly. 

“What would my mom say?” Kitana asked, intrigued. 

“For me not to bitch out.”

“Does this happen a lot? You being...violently protective?” Everyone looked at Kitana. 

“All the time,” Sin said. Kitana nodded.

“She did knock out that asshole who was an asshole,” a young man with blond hair said, walking in.

“...who the hell are you?” Kitana asked.

“Name’s Dylan,” the guy said.

“He’s your brother.” Dylan grinned and plopped next to Kitana, throwing his arm around her. Kitana stared at him and fainted.

“That’s the second time she’s fainted,” Jade commented, “Gotta talk to Bobbi ‘bout that.” Dylan looked down at his sister. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” He asked. Jade looked at James. “Does she faint a lot?” James shrugged. Jade sighed and stood. 

“I’m going to go check and see if there’s any update,” She muttered. Steve nodded and Jade walked off to find her mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I already have it written, but I'm not sure when I'll update with it, hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, mainly focused on Jade.

“Mom?” Jade said, walking into the room where Syndel was. Syndel looked up. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry,” Jade said.

“For?” Syndel prompted. 

“Going insane.”

“And?”

“Yelling at everybody.”

“And will you ever do it again?” Jade hesitated. 

“Probably,” she admitted.

“Jade, I understand that you are angry. But blowing up at us isn’t going to get Bobbi back,” Syndel said gently.

“I know,” Jade sighed, beginning to pace, “But that bastard has her. And he’s hurt her before. And he’s going to hurt her again and _I_ _can’t let that happen_!”

“Bobbi’s strong.”

“I know but…”

“But what?” Syndel asked gently. Jade sighed.

"Jade, why don't you trust that Bobbi will be okay?" Syndel asked softly. 

“I do, it’s just...”

"Just what?"

“I don’t want Slade to hurt her.”

“She won’t be mad at you.”

"How do you know?"

"Jade. Why would Bobbi be mad at you?"

“I had to leave her, our daughter”

"You didn't have a choice." 

“Mom…”

"What other choice did you have?"

“To lose my powers”

“You know that the Angel High Court would have killed them before letting you live as a human,” Syndel said gently.

"Don't they understand I can't live without her!"

“Jade…” Syndel said. Jade sighed. 

“Damn the rules.”

“What are you going to do when Bobbi eventually dies of old age?” Syndel asked gently. Jade growled.

“You know the High Court won't let you live as a human. You have too much importance as the princess. I only have so much say with them.”

“You understand that if she dies, I will have nothing to live for,” Jade said quietly.

“Jade, don’t be like that,” Syndel scolded softly. Jade flopped on the bed dramatically. 

“Jade,” Syndel sighed. Syndel sat by her daughter. 

“Talk to me,” she said, “What’s on your mind?”

“Everything.”

“Tell me more.” Jade sighed.

“What exactly is on your mind?” Syndel asked softly. Jade took a deep breath. Syndel sat down, running a hand through her daughter’s dark locks. 

“Jade, you know you can tell me anything,” Syndel said softly, “So please, tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours.”

“What if I’m not meant to be a mother?”

“You helped raise Dylan.”

“Because Bobbi was raising Kitana.”

“And what does that have to do with you not being meant to be a mother?” Syndel asked. Jade sighed. 

“Look Mom, not all of us can be Mother of the Year like you”

“Did you know when I was pregnant with you, I was terrified.”

“What?” Jade asked, looking up. 

“I was terrified of becoming a mother while I was pregnant with you.”

“But you’re…you,” Jade said. 

“Meaning?”

Jade frowned, thinking of how to word it. Syndel watched her daughter, curious. Jade sighed. 

“You’re always there for Takeda and I. And no matter how much we fuck up, you always are on our side. You don’t give a damn that Takeda has a husband and I have a wife, instead of Takeda having a wife and me a husband. Hell, you accepted Dylan as your grandson even though you didn’t have to,” Jade said.

“Jade…”

Jade put her head between her legs. Syndel rubbed her back. 

“What else is wrong?” She asked softly. Jade just hugged her mom. Syndel kissed her head. 

“I’m sorry,” Jade whispered, “I never knew...”

“It’s okay,” Syndel said soothingly. Jade hugged her tightly.

“I love you, Mom,” she whispered. 

“I love you too. Always have and always will.” Syndel kissed Jade on the forehead.

“You’ll be a great mother.”

“How do you know?” Jade asked. Syndel stroked Jade’s hair. 

“I know because I know you.”

“I don’t think Kitana even likes me.”

"Well. she did think she had a father up until 8 hours ago"

“Not helping Mom!” Syndel chuckled. Jade rolled her eyes. 

“Can we just get Bobbi back,” she said, crankily.

“Do you need a nap?” Syndel teased. 

“MOM!”

“What?”

“I’m not a fucking kid,” Jade snapped, “I don’t need a fucking nap.”

“You’re cranky,” Syndel said teasingly. 

“I’m not cranky!” Jade said crankily. Syndel snickered. 

“Yeah, you need a nap,” she said.

“No!”

“You sure?” Syndel teased.

“Mom!”

“Jade, you are acting like a child,” Syndel said.

“I’m not a child,” Jade argued.

“You’re still young.”

“I’m not a child!”

“You might not be a child, but you are acting like a child whose favorite toy has been taken away,” Syndel said. 

"Bobbi is not toy!" Jade whined.

"Yeah, you definitely need a nap," Syndel commented. Jade whined so Syndel patted her on the shoulder. 

"Now now...it's naptime.”

"I'm not sleeping until we have Bobbi back," she insisted.

"Jade," Syndel said firmly, "Do not make me force you to take a nap."

"I don't need a nap," Jade whined.

“Yes you do.”

“Why?” Jade demanded. 

"Because if you stay awake one more minute, Sin and Steve will explode"

"I. Don't. CARE!"

“Jade.”

“No! I don’t care if they explode!”

"But Bobbi would" "Did you just seriously play the Bobbi card?" "Yes!" Jade huffed.

“Fine,” she reluctantly agreed. Syndel smirked.

“I will be back in a few hours, we won’t save them without you,” she said, leaving. Jade nodded and laid down in her bed. Jade closed her eyes, remembering the first time she had met Bobbi. She had been a young angel, looking the age of a human teenager. Jade, along with Steve, had gotten on the bad side of a demon named Johann Schmidt. So, two Shadowhunters had been tasked protecting them.

**_Flashback_ **

_ "I don't see why we need them," Jade said to Syndel. _

_ "Because Johann Schmidt wants to kill the two of you," Syndel said tiredly. Jade growled. _

_ "We don't need any kind of protect..." Jade trailed off as they got to the room where the Shadowhunter's were waiting. There were two people in the room. One blonde, the other a fiery redhead. Both females and both  _ **_very_ ** _ attractive. Jade bit her lip slightly. She always did have a thing for blondes. Steve, meanwhile, was staring wide eyed at the redhead. Jade elbowed her friend in the ribs. Her eyes, though, roamed over the blonde woman. Steve chuckled. Jade cleared her throat slightly.  _

_ “Um...hi. I’m Jade and that’s Steve,” Jade vaguely motioned to Steve. Steve snickered. The blonde woman smiled at Jade. Jade looked away, her cheeks slightly red.  _

_ “So, you’re the angel princess,” the blonde woman said.  _

_ “Yes, that is me,” Jade said. Steve snickered.  _

_ "Tongue tied?" he teased Jade. _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ "You're never this quiet." _

_ "Fuck you, Rogers," Jade snapped.  _

_ "Would you?" he asked Jade, who glared at him. Steve smiled.  _

_ "Sorry," he said. Jade sighed.  _

_ “So you're gonna protect us?” _

_ “Yes. We were thinking since there are two of you and two of us, one of us would be with each of you,” the blonde said. Jade nodded. _

_ “Can we learn your names first?” She asked. _

_ “I’m Natasha and that’s Bobbi,” the redhead said. _

_ “So um...you guys can pick who you uh...want,” Bobbi said. Steve and Jade looked at each other. They looked back at the two Shadowhunters. _

_ “So who wants who?” Bobbi asked. _

_ “I’ll take Natasha,” Steve said. _

_ “So that leaves you for me,” Bobbi said, giving Jade a smile. Jade smiled back. _

_ “Well you’re pretty so I’m happy,” she flirted.  _

_ “You’re pretty cute yourself,” Bobbi replied, causing Jade to blush. Syndel cleared her throat. Everyone looked at the white-haired queen. _

_ “Remember that you are here to protect them, not flirt with them,” she said sternly.  _

_ “Mom!” Jade cried, embarrassed.  _

_ “Jade, may I speak to you out in the hall?” Syndel said. Jade followed her mother out.  _

_ “If you’re going to give me The Talk, I don’t need it,” Jade said. Syndel chuckled.  _

_ “What do you think of the two Shadowhunters?” Syndel asked.  _

_ “They seem nice.”  _

_ “And the blonde who will be with you, Bobbi is that her name?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “What do you think of her...other than that she’s pretty?” Syndel asked. Jade hesitated. Syndel raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “Well?” She asked.  _

_ “She’s cool,” Jade said, playing it cool. _

_ “Do you like her? Like-like her?” _

_ “MOM WE JUST MET!” _

_ Syndel chuckled, pulling her daughter into a hug.  _

_ “She seems nice,” Syndel said. _

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone more beautiful than her,” Jade admitted. _

_ “Really?” Syndel asked, an eyebrow raised. Jade blushed, nodding. Syndel smiled. _

_ “God, Mom. She’s like super gorgeous,” Jade said with a slight sigh.  _

_ “You always did have a thing for blondes,” Syndel said fondly.  _

_ “Mom!” _

_ “Jade, admit it. You’re crushing on her,” Syndel teased. Jade turned bright red. Syndel chuckled.  _

_ “Let’s head back in,” she said. The two headed back in. Natasha and Steve were talking, so Jade went to sit by Bobbi.  _

_ “So...um...” Jade didn’t know what to say.  _

_ “What’s it like, being an angel princess?” Bobbi asked. Jade blushed while Syndel smirked. _

_ “It’s um...it’s nice,” Jade said. Bobbi smiled. _

_ “So how old are you?” She asked. Jade blushed slightly again.  _

_ “Well?” Bobbi asked.  _

_ “Angels age different from humans.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “How old would you say I am?” Jade asked. _

_ “Twenty five.” _

_ “I have only been alive for three.” _

_ “No shit.”  _

_ “But do not treat me like a child,” Jade said, her voice lowering and taking on a rather sultry tone.  _

_ “You don’t look like a kid, you look like an adult...a very attractive adult,” Bobbi replied. _

_ “Attractive?” _

_ “You’re the best looking princess I’ve ever met.” _

_ “You think I’m pretty,” Jade said. _

_ “You don’t look like a princess, you look like a fighter.” Jade blushed. _

_ “You have a nice build too,” she said. _

_ “It comes with being a Shadowhunter,” Bobbi said. Jade nodded but bit her tongue against a dirty comment that came to mind. An image popped into her mind, though. Jade shook her head to clear it. She had to stop thinking about her bodyguard in such a...sexual way. _

_ “You okay?” Bobbi asked, looking at Jade. Jade nodded. Bobb patted her hand. Jade glanced at Bobbi’s lips briefly. Jade wanted to kiss those lips.  _

_ “So uh...what do you do for fun?” Bobbi asked. _

_ “Train.” _

_ “That’s all?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Well,” Bobbi said, standing up,  “Let’s go.” _

_ “Where are we going?” _

_ “We’re going out clubbing.” _

_ “Wh-What?” Jade said. _

_ “You’ve never been out?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Well, I’m going to take you out clubbing,” Bobbi said.  _

_ “Okay,” Jade agreed. A few hours later, the two were at a club. Jade stuck close to her bodyguard, unsure of what to do. A blond man walked up to them.  _

_ “Hey,” he greeted, hugging Bobbi. _

_ “Hey Clint.” _

_ “You guys know each other?” Jade asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone. Bobbi smiled at her. “He’s my ex.” Jade nodded.  _

_ “I’ll drop some drinks at you place, go dance,” Clint said. Bobbi dragged Jade to the dance floor. There was an upbeat song playing. Bobbi pulled Jade close, dancing to the beat.  _

_ “Dance with me,” Bobbi said. _

_ “I...I don’t know how to,” Jade admitted. Bobbi set her hands on Jade’s hips. Jade blushed.  _

_ “Move your hips against mine,” Bobbi breathed, swaying her hips against Jade’s. Jade swallowed. She slowly followed Bobbi’s movements, blushing further. Bobbi smiled. _

_ "See, isn't this easy?" Bobbi murmured, her lips ghosting over Jade's. Jade swallowed. She looked at Bobbi. _

_ "Can I kiss you?" she asked. Bobbi leaned in.  _

_ "Do you want to?" She asked. Jade kissed her. Bobbi kissed back. Eventually the two broke apart. _

_ "Sorry," Jade muttered, looking embarrassed.  _

_ "Why?" Bobbi asked, curious. _

_ "Because I kissed you." Bobbi kissed Jade again. Jade kissed back. Bobbi pulled back, pressing her forehead against Jade's. _

_ "Wow," Jade said. _

_ "Was that okay?" Bobbi wondered. _

_ “More than okay,” Jade said. Bobbi smiled. _

_ “Was your entire reasoning for bringing me out dancing to kiss me?” Jade teased.  _

_ “You kissed me first,” Bobbi replied. Jade blushed.  _

_ “You’re adorable when you blush,” Bobbi commented.  _

_ “Just adorable?” Jade asked, her voice going up an octave. Bobbi smirked. Jade fingered the hem of Bobbi’s shirt. _

_ “Is there somewhere private we can go?” She asked.  _

_ “Clint has a back room.” _

_ “Can we go there?”  _

_ Bobbi hesitated.  _

_ “Jade. I...I like you. A lot. But I don’t think we should have sex just yet.”  _

_ “Oh,” Jade said, stepping away. Bobbi grabbed her wrist.  _

_ “We can still go to the back room and have some fun...just nothing too far,” Bobbi murmured, “It’s up to you, though. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” Jade thought about that. On one hand, going back to a private room with Bobbi sounded amazing. On the other hand, things could easily get too hot too fast. _

_ “If you want, we can stay here and dance,” Bobbi murmured.  _

_ “Take me to the back room,” Jade murmured, pulling Bobbi into a kiss. Bobbi nodded. She took Jade’s hand, tugging her to the back room.  The back room was small and furnished with only a bed and chair. Jade looked around. _

_ “Why does he have a back room like this?” She wondered aloud. _

_ “Clint and his wife like to fool around a lot.” _

_ “Oh…” Bobbi laughed. Jade smirked and nudged Bobbi towards the bed. Bobbi smirked back. She grabbed the hem of Jade’s shirt, yanking the princess into a fierce kiss. Jade kissed back, tugging at Bobbi’s shirt. Bobbi kissed her again. _

_ “Wan’ your shirt off,” Jade mumbled. Bobbi stripped her shirt off.  _

_ “Holy fuck, you’re hot,” Jade breathed.  _

_ “Shut up and kiss me more,” Bobbi mumbled. Jade smirked and ran her hands up Bobbi’s chest. Bobbi groaned softly. Jade gave her bra a slight tug.  _

_ “If I take this off of you, will that be going too far?” She asked softly. Bobbi shook her head. Jade nodded and quickly snapped off the bra, tossing it over her shoulder. She gently nudged Bobbi so the blonde was laying back in the bed. Bobbi fell back. Jade climbed into her lap, straddling her.  _

_ “Your mom is gonna kill me,” Bobbi muttered, yanking Jade down for a kiss. Jade laughed. _

_ “I kissed you first,” she said.  _

_ “True. ‘Sides, it not like we’re having sex...right?” Bobbi said. Jade raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “If you want to have sex, we can...” _

_ “Let me take you on a few dates first,” Bobbi decided. Jade nodded and softly kissed Bobbi.  _

_ “Should we go back out there?” Jade asked. Bobbi laughed, causing Jade to smile. _

_ “If we headed out, Clint would probably ask me if we had sex.” Jade smirked at that. Bobbi kissed her again. _

_ "I really like you," Jade murmured. Bobbi smiled at her. Jade kissed her. Bobbi hummed softly, kissing back. "Your lips are so soft," Bobbi murmured. _

_ "Have you ever kissed a girl before me?" Jade asked teasingly. Bobbi blushed slightly. Jade gazed at her.  _

_ "No," Bobbi admitted, "You're the first girl I've ever actually kissed." Jade kissed her.  _

_ "So...Was it good? The kiss?" Jade asked. Bobbi smiled. _

_ "I wouldn't kiss you if it wasn't good,” she said. Jade blushed. Bobbi kissed her softly. Jade kissed back. Bobbi smiled and sat up slightly. _

_ “Sorry,” Jade said, sitting back.  _

_ “Why?” Bobbi asked, cupping her cheek. Jade blushed. There was a knock at the door.  _

_ “Who is it?” Bobbi shouted, a hint of frustration in her tone.  _

_ “You guys alright in there?” Clint asked. _

_ “Yes!” Bobbi snapped.  _

_ “You two have been in there a while, but I haven’t heard the normal sounds that are usually coming from there.” _

_ “CLINT!” _

_ “Most people use that room for sex. Either you two are really quiet or you aren’t having sex...yet.” _

_ “What would your sons say to that, Clint?” _

_ “They’d be happy you’re finally getting laid.” _

_ “Clint,” Bobbi said, “Leave us alone.” Jade heard Clint laugh then footsteps leading away from the door. _

_ “I’m sorry about him,” Bobbi murmured.  _

_ “He has kids?” Jade asked.  _

_ “Three.” _

_ “Are they...yours?”  _

_ Bobbi laughed. _

_ “No. Francis is his son with his ex-wife Laura, who’s dead. Billy and Tommy are twins and are from his new wife, Wanda.”  _

_ “How new is new?” “They got married in....1917.” _

_ Jade burst into laughter, burying her face into Bobbi’s chest. Bobbi’s eyes fluttered shut and she groaned softly at the feeling of Jade’s skin against her bare chest. _

_ “And how old are the twins?” Jade asked. Bobbi thought about that, idly running a hand through Jade’s hair. _

_ “I think they’re 78 now.” _

_ “How old are you?”  _

_ Bobbi hummed, kissing Jade slowly. _

_ “I’m serious,” Jade said, “How old are you? Because you mentioned that Clint is your ex, but that him and Wanda were married in 1917...” Bobbi just kissed her again.  _

_ “How old would you say that I am?” Bobbi asked. Jade shrugged.  _

_ “Twenty six.” _

_ “Charming,” Bobbi chuckled, “Clint’s spell worked good.” _

_ “Spell?” _

_ “He made it so I don’t age.” _

_ “Why did he make you not age?” _

_ “He thought we were gonna be together forever.” _

_ “Oh...Well I’m sorry you guys didn’t work out…” _

_ “Nah. He’s happy with Wanda.” _

_ “And you? Are you happy?” Jade asked softly. Bobbi stroked Jade’s cheek gently.  _

_ “Honestly? Right now, yeah. I am happy,” Bobbi said.  _

_ “That’s...that’s good,” Jade said. Bobbi kissed her again.  _

_ “So why did you two break up if you were so serious?” Jade asked. Bobbi went quiet.  _

_ “I’m sorry. I didn’t...” Jade said, trailing off.  _

_ “No...it’s okay,” Bobbi said. Jade nodded. _

_ “We just...we had differences,” Bobbi said. Jade’s phone rang at that moment. Jade sighed and pulled out her phone. _

_ “Hello?” She said, answering it. _

_ “Jade? Where are you?” Syndel asked. _

_ “Mom, I told you. Bobbi said she was going to take me out and show me things normal people my age do,” Jade said. _

_ “Yes because normal three year olds go out to party,” Syndel said. _

_ “Mom. I’m not technically three.” _

_ “Just be careful, okay?” _

_ “I’ll be fine, Mom.” _

_ “And use protection.” _

_ “MOM WE’RE NOT HAVING SEX!” _

_ “Just be careful, okay?” _

_ “I’ll be fine,” Jade said softly. Syndel hung up. Bobbi looked at Jade.  _

_ "Everything alright?" she asked. _

_ "Everythings fine,” Jade replied. Bobbi nodded and kissed her. Jade kissed back. Bobbi smiled. Jade smiled back. Eventually, the two headed back out. Clint was smirking. _

_ "Fuck off, Barton," Bobbi muttered. Clint smirked again. Bobbi dragged Jade off. _

_ "We should probably get you home," Bobbi murmured to Jade. Jade nodded, a hint of sadness crossing her face.  _

_ "Don't worry, I'll take you out on a proper date tomorrow,” Bobbi said. Jade nodded. The two headed back.  _

_ From then on, the two went out on dates. They went out on a few dates before having sex. It started one night after a date. Bobbi and Jade were in Jade's room.  _

_ "So...I heard all angels have a rune," Bobbi said. Jade nodded.  _

_ "We do." _

_ "Where is yours?" Bobbi asked curiously. Jade blushed.  _

_ "It's uh..." Jade made a vague motion towards her chest. _

_ “So it’s...there?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ "Can I...Can I see it?" Bobbi asked hesitantly. Jade pulled off her shirt. She carefully undid her bra, letting the tattoo on her chest show. Bobbi reached forward, tracing the tattoo. _

_ "It's...It's really pretty," Bobbi said. Jade blushed. Bobbi kissed her. Jade kissed back. Bobbi nudged Jade back. Jade laid back. Bobbi crawled on top of her. Jade swallowed. She reached for Bobbi's shirt. Bobbi stripped it off.  _

_ “Is anyone gonna be bothering us tonight?” She asked.  _

_ “No,” Jade said, “Why?” Bobbi just kissed her. Jade kissed back. Bobbi reached slowly for the zipper on Jade's pants. Jade caught her hand.  _

_ "Are you sure?" Jade asked softly. Bobbi nodded. Jade slipped off her jeans. Bobbi kissed her again. Jade moaned softly. Bobbi smirked slightly. Jade smiled. She helped Bobbi out of her own pants. Bobbi groaned softly. Jade smiled. For the first time, the two loved each other.  _

_ Things went quickly from there on. Two years after they met, the two were married. And two years after that, Bobbi was pregnant. But shortly after Bobbi became pregnant with Jade’s child, Jade was forced to leave. The Angel High Court forbade their relationship. So Jade had to leave Bobbi, pregnant and alone… _

**_End Flashback_ **

Jade woke up and rolled over, looking at the clock. A few hours had passed, but Jade didn't feel rested at all. In fact, she felt just as annoyed as before, maybe even more. Nonetheless, Jade headed off. Everyone was in the meeting room. 

"Have a nice nap?" Syndel asked. 

"Is Bobbi back?" Jade retorted.

"Jade," Syndel said tiredly. 

“What?” Jade snapped. 

“Guess a nap didn’t help you grow up any,” Sin snarked. Jade opened her mouth to retort, but then said nothing. Instead, she turned to Syndel.

“Have you contacted the Barton-Maximoff clan yet?” Jade asked. Syndel nodded.

“What did they say?” Jade demanded. Syndel looked at her daughter.

"If I give Fly the necklace, he will give me the intel he has on Carter Slade."

“More likely he’ll send his sister in law Medusa or nephews to get it. He hates all Shadowhunters because of Carter” 

"Medusa...This dude has a sister-in-law named Medusa. What does she do, turn people to stone?" Kitana asked sarcastically. 

“She has living hair” Sin deadpanned.

“Wait, shouldn’t that be her,” James pointed at Syndel.

“Why because her name is Syndel? Like the Mortal Kombat character?” Sin smirked.

“...Yes.” 

“Believe us, Syndel gets enough MK jokes from Sin alone”

"...Why didn't you name your daughter Kitana?"

"...Yeah about that..."

“What?" James asked.

"We were planning on naming her Kitana..." James frowned.

"So when are you guys leaving?" he asked.

“When Fly confirms whether or not he’s sending somebody”

"And when will that be?"

“Who knows.”

“You don’t know?”

“Fly Barton is....he’s like a twister. He’ll go one way and then immediately somewhere else”

"Imagine that, someone who is slightly mentally unhinged," Steve teased, looking directly at Jade.

“Shut up” Jade snarked.

“C’mon, Jade. You need a chill pill...or to get laid,” Sin said.

"Did you forget I'm married, and I'm not a cheater," Jade snapped.

“If you snap at me one more time...” Sin snarled. 

"You'll do what? Kill me? Go ahead, do it,” Jade said. Sin's expression turned deadly. Jade scoffed slightly. Sin slapped her. Fury overtook Jade’s face and she shoved Sin. Hard. Steve got in between the two.

“Both of you, calm down,” Steve said quietly but firmly.  Steve then telepathically said to Jade  _ ‘Sinthea’s one outburst away to becoming Red Skull. Stop’ _

_ ‘I will stop when I have my wife back,’  _ Jade replied. Steve sent a telepathic wave to Jade, giving her a headache. She winced, glaring at him. 

“Syndel, do you have at least an estimation on when Fly will get back to you?” Steve asked, turning to Syndel.

“Probably an hour,” Syndel replied. Steve nodded and looked at Jade.

“I think you should get out,” he said.

“What the fuck, Steve. I’m not getting out of here because your daughter is getting a bit pissy,” Jade hissed, the last part said quietly.

“No. I meant...Didn’t she threaten that if you don’t contact her if Slade reappears, you’ll have the entire Justice League on your ass?”

“...Shit. Diana is going to  _ kill _ me.”

“Who’s Diana?” Kitana asked. Jade looked at her.  

“Diana Prince. She’s an old friend.”

“Jade, go talk to Diana,” Steve commanded. Jade nodded.

“Can I come along?” Kitana asked. 

“Sure,” Jade agreed. The two headed off while the others continued on their work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it was long and yes, I know Jade has been acting...bitchy. But she's so damn protective over Bobbi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's been a long time since I've updated this. I am so sorry it's been so long.

**Ch. 4**

Jade and Kitana teleported outside a large building. On the front of the building was an odd symbol, like a J and L together.

“What’s that symbol stand for?” Kitana pointed to the JL symbol. 

“The Justice League,” Jade replied. Kitana looked confused. Jade chuckled and stepped into the building. The two were stopped right when they got in. A man with long hair stopped them, pointing a trident at them.

"Halt. Who are you?" the man asked. 

"I'm Jade. This is my daughter, Kitana. We wish to speak to Diana," Jade said.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Arthur, let them through," the deep voice of Bruce Wayne said.

"Bruce, it's good to see you," Jade said with a smile. 

"Hi Jade," Bruce replied. Kitana frowned slightly.

"So what's up?" Bruce asked.

"He's back," Jade said.

"Wait...him as in Sin's father, or Dylan's father?"

"Dylan's...That's why I'm here. Diana told me she would have all of you guys kick my ass if I didn't inform her if and when Slade returned." 

Bruce nodded and headed back in. Jade and Kitana followed. Kitana looked around. Jade smiled at her.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. Kitana nodded. The two arrived in the throne room. A tall, dark haired woman stood in there. The woman smiled when she saw Jade.

“Jade. Hey,” she said. 

“Diana. Hey,” Jade said with a smile. Diana smiled. 

“Okay, she is like really pretty,” Kitana murmured. Jade chuckled. Diana smiled at Kitana. 

“So this is my goddaughter,” she said. 

“Yep. This is Kitana,” Jade said. Diana smiled at Kitana. 

“It is so nice to finally meet you.”

“Uh...Thanks?”

Diana smiled and Kitana smiled back. 

"Slade is back," Jade said to Diana. Diana swore.

"My mom is contacting Fly Barton," Jade said. Diana nodded. 

"Good," she said. Jade nodded. 

"Will you guys help?" she asked.

"Of course," Diana said.

“Thanks,” Jade said. Diana smiled. Kitana watched with a frown. She was confused, but the people seemed to be allies. So Kitana would trust them. She wasn't too sure about it, but Kitana would. Kitana looked up to see Diana and Jade talking. Kitana frowned slightly. She watched the two. 

“Thank you,” Jade said to Diana. 

“Of course,” Diana said. Jade smiled.

“Let’s head back,” Diana said. 

“You’re coming with us?” Jade asked. Diana smirked. 

“Tell me, Jade. How insane have you gone?” Diana asked. Jade flushed.

“I  _ may _ have severely pissed off Sin…”

“Oh boy,” Diana said. 

“Hey, you know how I feel about Bobbi being hurt,” Jade said. 

“Jade,” Diana sighed. 

“I know. Mom already gave me the lecture,” Jade said. 

“Good,” Diana said. Jade sighed and looked at Kitana. 

"You look just like Bobbi" She muttered. Kitana looked away awkwardly. She knew she looked a lot like Bobbi. She missed her mom, though. Jade placed her hand on Kitana’s arm. Kitana looked at her. 

"We should head back," Jade said. Kitana nodded. The three headed back. They landed near the Shadowhunter base. Sin ran out and hugged Diana.

“Hello, Sin,” Diana said with a smile. Sin hugged Diana again. Diana smiled. Steve walked up to Diana. 

"Diana, it's good to see you," Steve said.

"Likewise, Rogers," Diana said. Steve smiled. Kitana looked around before wandering off to the armory. 

“We have an email from Fly.”

“What does it say?!” Jade demanded, her tone half-crazed. 

“‘I'm sending my sister in laws to get it, if it's a fake, I'll put a bullet in your forehead’"

“And he’ll give us the location?”

"Some party for downworlders" Sin said, "If there's one thing that entire family likes, it's parties"

“That they do,” Jade said with with smile, “I will never forget how the first day I met Bobbi, she took me to Clint’s club…”

"Jade, flashback later" Steve sassed. 

“I saw how you looked at Natasha when you first met her...what did you guys do that night?”

Steve blushed. “We talked...in her room...”

“Talked, hm?” Jade said. 

“Shut up”

“So did you guys...you know...get it on?”

“Shut up” Steve said.

“You did! Didn’t you!”

“While your guys parents are acting like six year olds (“Shut up Skarlet”) Liu and Roxy will dress you guys up for the party” Skarlet said. Kitana and James nodded. Roxy walked around Kitana, studying her body.

“No having sex with my daughter, Roxy!” Jade called.

“Here try this” Roxy handed Kitana a black leather dress and mini boots. Kitana headed off to change. She walked out, the dress exposing a bit of cleavage. 

“Okay, I look like a Mortal Kombat character” 

“You’re lucky to have a flat chest, I could never wear that without Skarlet’s mom making me wear a bra”

“My mom will kill me if she finds out about this,” Kitana muttered.

“I’ve seen your mom, she wasn’t exactly...innocent” Sin said. 

“Besides, the more skin you show, it easier it is to trace your runes” Skarlet added. Jade coughed slightly. James walked in, dressed in leather as well. Jade and Steve looked at each other. 

“Looking like a true-born Shadowhunter”

“So um...what do we do now?” Kitana asked, looking uncomfortable.

“We go to the party”

“And do what?”

“Look for the in-laws” 

“First, though, we need to get you two weapons,” Liu said to James and Kitana. The two nodded and headed to the armory with Liu and Roxy. Kitana looked over the weapons, a pair of Japanese style war fans catching her eye. She picked then up. 

"The last person who used those killed Shao Kahn," Roxy said, walking up. Kitana opened them. 

“Who was the last person to use them?” she asked.

“Your mother”

“Oh,” Kitana said, setting them back down. Roxy frowned. 

"You can use them," she said. 

"No...It's okay...I...You said the last person to use them beat Shao Kahn, whoever the hell that is, I don't want to ruin that legacy."

"Take them," Jade said, walking in. Kitana grabbed them

“Now...Have you played the Mortal Kombat games?” Jade asked.

“James is always playing MKX”

“These fans operate the same way that the ones in the games do.”

“Wicked” Kitana grinned.

“So you can use them in close combat as knives or in long distance combat as a projectile. And they’ll automatically come back to you.” 

Kitana grinned and hugged Jade. Jade looked surprised but hugged back.

"We'll find the location of Mom," Kitana promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises.


End file.
